


Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Passions

by DragonKnight15



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward, Birthday Sex, Butt Slapping, Cat Girl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Footjob, Hand Job, Lactation, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, blowjob, lost of virginity, sort of Dragon Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKnight15/pseuds/DragonKnight15
Summary: YOU DO NOT NEED TO BE A FAN OF DRAGON KNIGHT REBORN! Anyone is welcome to read it if you are interested.This are a series of sex scenes between a pairing in the series I made in Fanfiction. Those interested can read it while also reading this one. Enjoy!





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Passions

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

**Passions**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15** _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Tokyo Mew Mew and any other series or characters that could appear. Ichigo Momomiya is 17 (for Volume 4 until 10) in this story while Yugi is 18 (will be 19 by V7). This story is canon to DKR however due to M-Rated scenes, it will be shown here.**

* * *

Hello everyone and those new, what you will read is M/MA-Rated story involving my two favorite characters who star my main fanfic, Dragon Knight Reborn.

As I explained, Passions is an M-to-Ma Rated Stories I will do with certain characters (people have none canon pairings with characters already) type of stories of love. For example, Yugi Mutou and Ichigo Momomiya: They are two different characters from two different series… and my favorites. Those are stories I will do. Another is OC and real Characters. And the final is the obvious one; OC and OC. So I won't do like… pff… NarutoxHinata ''love making'' because MANY other people have already done them so read their work. So yea, that's about it.

Now please enjoy this first EmpathyShipping Chapter with the Volume and Episode this is based on.

This first chapter is inspired by some other works I've seen here in Fanfiction as well as Archive of our Own (also known as A03) so thank all those kind enough to give me these ideas. Also you can find this story in AO3 under the same title.

_**#EmpathyShipping** _

Leave your reviews down below.

WARNING: Only those over 18 years old SHOULD READ THIS. Those under 18, you have BEEN WARNED!

Enjoy the show!

* * *

**Volume 3: Episode 49: EmpathyShipping 1**

Nervously entering her house after coming late to her party, Yugi walks in shaking like a leaf. He removes his shoes next to the wall of the door before closing it. He walks into the living room as the only other person here is Ichigo, giggling as her soft brown eyes stare deeply at the purple eyes of the tricolor head.

Yugi blushes redder than he should be. He agreed that he would come into her home this late at night but… they were alone… and he has no doubt a good reason that this is more than coffee, a lot more.

''So um…'' Yugi tries uttering out nervously pretty sure what they're about to commit and it scares him especially since they have no protection. Ichigo giggles eyeing him also shyly as she states. ''It's a nice night Nya.''

''Y-yup…'' Yugi replies shyly as well. The two eye each other awkward both not even sure what to do next.

'' _Crap, this is new to me._ '' Yugi curses out mentally still shivering how scared he is right now. He's willing to fight the worst of the worst from demon dragons, samurai dead Death God, space god, devils/demons, other people… but to mate with his girlfriend is new to him.

The same was for Ichigo shivering nervously with widen eyes. She's been looking for love, not afraid of what she must overcome and this is the thing that's freaking her out.

'' _Crap, I have no clue how to start Nya._ '' She says mentally sweating just as heavily.

Atem watches this with Yin-Yang Dragon sweating how awkward those two are even trying to start the act of love. Oh the youth and naïve.

''Um…'' Yugi tries uttering not sure what to say or what he's trying to say. Ichigo eyes him nervously just as clueless as him. Trying to be snap out knowing they might back away from this, Yugi suggests smiling. ''W-we should kiss first right?''

Blinking rapidly how smart that sounds, Ichigo nods responding. ''Y-yea! Good point Nya!''

The two stare at the other blushing, trying to get close to the other. At first it seems like they didn't want to budge but the longer they stare in the other's eyes; they started to feel a strong warm from the other.

Smiling, Yugi makes the first move getting right up close to Ichigo. She oddly smiles at this leaning forward than back. They weren't sure when as they stare at their eyes as they had started kissing the other, holding the other's hands as well. The two moan, feeling the other lips. Yugi could taste the strawberries that best suits Ichigo while Ichigo could feel a softness of Yugi's lips. The press next to the other closer as the grip of their hand holding strengthen as did their slowly increase in kissing the other passionately. They blush how nice this felt as if they were over the clouds.

They kiss for about a full 5 minutes before they gasps out needed to breathe. The two however giggle how embarrassing of the other.

Yugi, smiling more confident, begins to remove the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Atem sighs smirking, entering inside the puzzle to give his partner the alone time he needs with Ichigo. Yin-Yang Dragon followed going to take a nap.

Ichigo watches him blushing as Yugi puts his precious item in the corner just having on the thin collar neck black shirt. She wonders what he looks like without clothes and realizes she should do the same.

''Well… let's try it Nya.'' Trying to encourage herself, Ichigo begins removing the dark pink robe revealing that she's wearing pink, lace and cute short top with a pair of puffy pink shorts.

Yugi stares at this with his jaw dropped widely as did his eyes. He heard that Ichigo had a cute nightgown that Mint gave her (probably an apology gift) and it made her look rather… it was hard to say it without sounding or feeling perverted about it.

''A-ah…'' Just utters were all Yugi could make just seeing her appearance. Ichigo blushes awkwardly the way he was looking at her, almost drooling.

''I look cute right Nya?'' She asks him wondering if she looked that good looking. Yugi eyes her blushing and nods rapidly replying staggered. ''V-very!''

'' _And hot too._ '' Yugi panics hearing the faint voice of Atem, echoing his head most likely taking a peek and teasing it all over him. He blushes redder not believing he would-

'' **TELL HER THAT THEN!** '' Yugi once more panics hearing the roaring of Yin Dragon snapping at him. Yang Dragon's voice chuckles as he suggests agreeing with his darker half. '' **You should tell her Yugi-san.** ''

''Um…'' Yugi utters out loud shyly to even tell her such a thing. He's never said such a thing to a girl before and if he did he would get slapped or worst. Ichigo blinks seeing the expression the tricolor head had on.

''Nya?'' She lets out a questionable purr wondering if he's okay. Yugi snaps out eyeing her confused expression and blushes. Gulping out loudly that he might regret these words, he tells her softly. ''You… You look… hot.''

Ichigo just stares at him frozen by the very words he utter into her cat ears, twitching a bit. Yugi panics that he might have ruined this moment.

''U-um…'' The red cherry head mutters almost struggling to speak out but nothing of real words came out from her mouth. The tricolor head really regrets this more than ever.

'' _Great I made things worse. I shouldn't have-_ '' Yugi tells himself mentally how he screwed it up but it wasn't the case. As if her cat instincts turned on, Ichigo suddenly leaps and pounces on top of Yugi. Startled, he slams himself on the soft living room couch as the cat girl is on top of him, her tights spread and over his waist.

Yugi eyes Ichigo very confused seeing the colorful red cheeks on the red cherry head's face with her eyes almost sparking.

''N-No one said I was hot before Nya!'' Ichigo lets out excitedly ignoring the one time Kish said that but she doesn't count him and how Yugi said it made her heart pounce so hard it wanted to explode out of her chest.

And then it got to her becoming embarrassed thinking of that and explains herself unease. ''I mean um not like the way you told me but you get what I mean Nya!''

Yugi just nods blushing actually happy she still loves her. Ichigo giggles joyfully awkwardly wrapping her arms and hugs him fondly.

''You're the best Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo purrs merrily in love with him more. Yugi feels the same for her… except he had this face freaking out that he could also feel Ichigo's breasts rubbing themselves on his chest. He blushes redder how good but wrong this was especially how he could feel her thighs and her bottoms making him imagine them nude and THAT made things even more weird.

''AAH YEA BUT CAN YOU-'' Yugi tries letting her to get off him but it was far too late as something grew down his crotch and pokes into something.

Ichigo widens her eyes greatly feeling a strange bump tapping underneath her shorts, actually touching her panties. She looks down and just stares in silence seeing the large roundish and oddly sluggish bump trying to escape out of Yugi's pants where his crotch was.

Yugi also had his eyes widened panicking greatly not believing his damn luck. Ichigo hums like a curious kitty and uses her hands to pull down Yugi's pants. She sees the same large bump underneath his boxers and pulls them down. He panics more as without able to resist himself, shooting immediately out of his boxers is his very large cock. The thing was thick and yet oddly cute for something that big.

'' _Crap… WHY?!_ '' He yells inside his head that his body betrayed him greatly.

Ichigo eyes the strange appendage with so much interest. She's never seen a real one in front of her though she has kicked the nuts out of one, belonging from Jonouchi of course.

'' _T-this is Yugi-kun's member._ '' She questions amazingly not sure what to do with it other than poke with it which she did with her finger. The male appendage wags left to right a bit which Yugi tries his hardest not to moan how good that felt.

''W-wait Ichigo-kun, you don't want to-'' Yugi tries warning her but Ichigo ignores it and uses his right hand to stroke the member. Up and down, she moves her hand rubbing the member which causes Yugi to let out satisfying moans.

The cat girl grins eyeing him teasing her innocent boyfriend. "I see where all your growth went to.''

''HAHAHA, very funny!'' Yugi force laughs nervously just realizing what she said could be true. Ichigo giggles still stroking the member with her hand. She hums sniffing the tip of the member and backs away picking up the foul scent it had. It wasn't disgusting but rather new to her. She then had a thought eyeing the tip again.

Even though she is basically new to this and didn't want to harm him with her cat teeth, Ichigo still wants to make Yugi as happy as he deserves.

''I wonder what it tastes like.'' She utters curious approaching the member with her tongue out and licks it. Yugi panics by that hoping she doesn't find it gross or something.

Ichigo's tongue touches the strange long male part of Yugi's body and even though at first it tasted just as bad as it smelled, she actually drools how oddly great the taste was. It wasn't strawberry flavor, or something sweet, but it tasted so creamy and unusually sticky. It was though similar to a lollipop but more like ice cream. She will admit it was better than all of that put together right now.

''It tastes so good Nya!'' Ichigo declares excitedly. And much like she said that, her emotions couldn't be contained and with one swift action almost on instinct she puts the member into her mouth. Yugi panics trying to stop her but it's too late as she begins sucking on his cock like an ice cream cone.

*SHULRP-SHULRP-SHULRP*

That is all Yugi could hear watching Ichigo as she sucks his slowly lengthening cock. He moans sweating and gulping tightly, feeling Ichigo's tongue lick all around his member as well as using her fingers to tickle his testicles. He blushes greatly seeing the sexy, lewd face the cat girl is making.

Almost following his own instincts and love for his kitty cat, he grabs her ass cheeks which spring up her cat tail in surprise. Ichigo purrs as she continues sucking on his rod so happily how good this feels. Yugi moans squeezing her butt more with both hands how good this feels.

Stop briefly, Ichigo looks up at him and tries muttering out still sucking. "I-if you want, I could transform and-''

Yugi blushes at the thought of mating with Ichigo in her Mew form. He has a thing for cat girls so he would go crazy and- NO! He can't think like that, especially to the girl he loves. No, Ichigo is Ichigo to him, no matter what it seems… though next time maybe she'll surprise him, hopefully?

Making up his mind, he replies to his Strawberry Kitten. ''M-maybe not this one. I don't want you to think I like one form over the other. I actually love Ichigo-kun, whoever or whatever she is because that's who I love.''

Ichigo blushes as if her heart melted away. She will always say this; only Yugi has ever told her that she is always the same girl regardless of pigtails or cat ears.

''Yugi-kun…'' Her voice utters falling in love with him all over again. Even her tail wags as Ichigo's eyes turn pink almost like her inner cat girl wants to emerge.

Yugi blinks as Ichigo suddenly stops playing with his member and begins rubbing her nude body over his. He blushes how awkward this feels but nice though her face says otherwise. Ichigo had such a cute lewd expression right now, her mouth slightly drooling as she yells playfully still rubbing him. ''YOU'RE MAKING ME WARMER NYA!''

The tricolor head blushes even more awkwardly but happy she said that petting Ichigo's head. She purrs joyfully how good that felt.

''That's a cat being in heat. It's when two cats want to mate.'' Yugi explains this process to Ichigo. She giggles hearing that eyeing Yugi starting to like getting rubbed. The tricolor head tries not to show it but he's beginning to get in heat too, even feeling like as if he had a tail wagging.

"Guess in this case, I'm part dragon so it's close enough.'' He adds slightly sweating that he might just lose himself a bit.

Ichigo just giggles kissing him, grabbing her hands on his shirt and removes it, tossing it away. Yugi blushes now shirtless and Ichigo now drools out of instinct seeing his miniature and yet attractive abs. Ichigo's eyes were like a vulture's examining her boyfriend's body. She then proceeds touching said abs and they were oddly strong. She purrs almost arousal, more than positive that Masaya never had abs like these or come close to them.

Yugi blushes crimson how oddly good this feels her licking his chest like that. He never had this before and yet it's amazing realizing he's sweating now and his member is lengthening just a little more.

''In fact, I think dragons when in love with someone also get heated too.'' The tricolor head states sounding nervously about it. Ichigo eyes him smirking with a cat-like tooth face.

"Then act all perverted all you want with me Nya.'' Ichigo tells him still smirking. She then whispers softly into his ear. ''I'm all yours Nya.''

Smirking with a burning desire, Yugi grabs her close and kisses Ichigo's lips. The cat girl purrs embracing him, wrapping her arms around him closer. He grins feeling Ichigo's chest pressing over his and he slides his hands between them, cupping her melons. He squeezes them gently making the cat girl gasps out of joy her chests were being touched.

''Naughty boy Nya!'' Ichigo expresses letting out lewd purrs. Her tail wags as it moves towards Yugi's member and wraps itself around it, stroking it. Yugi moans feeling how good that feels too. He smiles joyfully spotting his girlfriend's lovely pink toenails.

''Can I?'' He asks her wanting to play with them. Ichigo blushes remembering the first time Yugi ever smelled and teased her feet like no one has ever done. She was honestly not sure of herself back then but now she wants her feet to be treated like a queen's.

Backing away while her tail continues coiling around Yugi's member like a snake, Ichigo tells him grinning while showing her feet. ''Worship them Nya!''

Yugi replies watching her wonderful feet spreading their cute toes. ''I was going to anyway.''

He approaches his hands towards her feet and grabs them. Yugi pulls Ichigo's feet to his nose and begins smelling them. He hums sniffing her wonderful strawberry scent feet, rubbing the tip of his nose over each toe he sniffed out. Ichigo giggles almost laughing how ticklish she was.

'' _Her feet are so wonderful they're like pillows._ '' Yugi says mentally praising his cat girl's feet. He wasn't sure why he likes feet but he always seemed to like them. Jenny told him once that their mother had the same habit so maybe genetic?

Regardless, Yugi continues smelling his Ichigo's feet as he moves his hands ever so gently across her legs with his fingertips. Ichigo purrs how sexual this feels that even her tail squeezes even tighter around his member. Yugi moans again arousal that even his member lengthens a little more.

Ichigo stares deep at Yugi's purple eyes loving him so much. She wants nothing more but to give him all he deserves.

''Yugi-kun…'' The red cherry head begins to speak seductive as she moves her right hand over his chest in the same sexy way he did her legs. Yugi blushes warmly never seeing Ichigo act like this but it feels so nice right now. She giggles leaning her head to his ear and whispers just as seductive. ''Let me show you what a woman looks like.''

Yugi's face turns pure red like a tomato. Biting his lips, really wanting to tell her how much she means to him, Yugi has to be honest with her or else it might kill him later on.

Gulping still scared to tell her, Yugi tells his beloved. ''I well… I've seen what women look because Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun always show me their porn magazines and well… I have a few Hentais too.''

Ichigo's seductive side fades away replaced with a blinking, surprise expression. She eyes Yugi really confused, not expecting that. She hums thinking back and now realizes why Yugi knows some things to do with mating.

''… Huh? That oddly explains-'' She begins muttering but before she snaps out before finishing just having an idea. Smiling, Ichigo instead says. ''Fine.''

Yugi blinks surprise by her reaction questioning her. ''Really? You're fine about that?''

Ichigo giggles nodding as she replies. ''Yup. And do you know why Nya?''

Yugi just shakes his head not having any clue. Ichigo makes a sinister smirk and shows him, stripping off her cute pajamas off as slowly as possible. The tricolor head watches what he could consider a show, his sweat growing along with his eyes widening never before witnessing such beauty.

''None of them will ever, ever jerk you off unlike me Nya.'' Ichigo promises him tossing off her clothes and reveals her bare skin body all to him. She grins sexually not wanting to tell him but she's also read a few Hentai once before due to Moe and Miwa. She blamed those two damaging her eyes but right now she's very blissful they show her that.

Yugi eyes her just speechless as if he's staring at art with his jaw hanging halfway open. He's actually looking at her melons of a chest and they were as cute as the girl they belong to. Even the crotch of a woman looks as cute as Ichigo.

Compared to the one time Yugi saw Ichigo nude but by mistake since her dress sort of torn apart, that memory and any nude women pictures he's seen throughout his life were all basically rewritten with the one he's looking at. Superior in every possible way, he has never seen such utter beauty that should be crime to be staring at Ichigo's nude body this long.

Ichigo grins hoping to get that reaction from him. She looks down and giggles telling him. ''Even your little friend thinks so.''

Yugi looks down and startles just how long and thick his member is right now. He doesn't need to question this is its limit but his cock is throbbing how badly it wants Ichigo more than anything now.

''I- I want it… I-'' Not able to express himself with mere words anymore Yugi acts on impulse. He grabs and pounces on his cat girlfriend, purring happily, as he licks her big cat ears basically teasing them while gripping his hands on her chests, feeling the smooth and roundish shape of them. Ichigo moans how good this feels for her breasts to be touched wanting more.

Yugi smiles feeling her nipples and smirks. He presses softly with his fingers and uses his fingertips to rub each nipple.

''NNNNYYYAAAAA!'' Ichigo yells out not so much of pain but excitement for how good this feels. She can also feel her nipples getting harder only making her happier.

Yugi grins sliding his right hand towards her lovely pussy and pokes his index finger at it. Ichigo moans drooling uncontrollable how weird it feels being touched there. He smirks poking it more there a few times before sliding his finger inside it. Widening her eyes, Ichigo purrs wildly how oddly strange this feels but amazing.

Yugi giggles not stopping as he slides in and out fast with not just his index finger but even his middle fingers. Ichigo purrs as the fingers were teasing her sanctuary place in her body and it feels so INCREDIBLE. He giggles more now trying to slide even deeper in her. Ichigo drools on the sensation of his fingers going in there deeper and loves it.

''That's IT! RIGHT THERE NYA!'' Ichigo screams feeling he was hitting the spot perfectly. Yugi grins licking her strawberry flavor skin while fingering her deeper. He even had his other hand play with her tail, stroking it which causes Ichigo to scream louder, hornier than before. ''OH YUGI-KUN!''

Yugi giggles not able to resist him but finger her deeper. Ichigo purrs finding herself kissing her beloved like a beast. He smiles kissing her back, both their tongue drooling and swirling around the other.

The two were like wild animals. Even if it was their first time, their instincts told them exactly what they had to do to make the other happy. They roll around the couch rubbing their increasing, sweaty bodies on the other.

Ichigo grins managing to get on top of her boyfriend. Using her feet, mostly her toes, she starts rubbing them together between Yugi's manhood. The tricolor head moans loving how amazingly she's doing that. She grins more rubbing even harder causing him greater moan until his cock erupts and shoots out whiteish liquid upward. The liquid falls and splashes on Ichigo's feet. She grins giggling showing her sticky feet to him. Yugi smiles not mind it as he kisses her feet.

She purrs getting on her knees and asks him eye-to-eye. ''Yugi-kun, slide it in me.''

''Butt then!'' Yugi expresses loudly. Ichigo blinks puzzled muttering out. ''Wait the butt Nya?''

Yugi just smirks grabbing her. Ichigo panics as he has her forced on all fours.

''W-wait wait Nya! I didn't-'' She tries yelling nervously about this but before she got any saying to it Yugi instantly but gently shoves his long rod into her cute butthole. Ichigo slowly but quickly widen her eyes, screaming as his cock went inside of her. ''NNNYYYAAAAA!''

Yugi sweat drops trying to pet her head calming her down. It was working as Ichigo lowers her screaming into purrs of delight. She blushes how weird this feels having something in her ass but the sensation is becoming oddly wonderful. His butthole feels so much tighter with his manhood in her and just it moving made her purrs more.

''Birthday girl should experience the butt first, right?'' The tricolor head suggests smiling also trying to evade doing Ichigo's womanhood. He loves her; he's willing to do anything for her, but he gets her pregnant than her father might actually kill him or his sister… and they were still young and in school. Also he was curious how it would feel penetrate into her butthole and it's honestly tight but nice.

''SO GOOD NYAAAA!'' Ichigo yells joyfully also loving the tight sensation. Yugi giggles eyeing her cute butt cheeks and slaps it. This surprises the red cherry head and purrs again wagging her butt. He grins slapping her butt again playfully.

'' _He's slapping my kitty ass! And it feels so nice Nya!_ '' Ichigo declares mentally with a lewd-like face as her ass is being slap around while he pumps gently into her butthole. She purrs wildly, her tail wagging, on how wonderful this all is. She wants to be f**ked so much that-

'' _Be sexy Ichigo, you got to make him happy too._ '' Her conscious speaks out loud in Ichigo's head, snapping out. Realizing she has to make him happier,Ichigo moves back which freaks out Yugi as this cause his member to get deeper in her anal. Both of them moan loudly as Ichigo ignores this and she moves herself forward and back actually forcing Yugi's member to thrust in and out faster too. The two gasps out moaning, holding onto the other's hand as they endure this.

This continued for almost an eternity, actually 5-10 minutes before they hear a squirt. Both almost knee down with Yugi pulling out his sticky and wet member out of the waterfall cum hole that was Ichigo's butt. The cat girl purrs never having such a sensation it was like a drug and she wasn't done yet.

Crawling on all fours, Ichigo approaches an almost exhausted Yugi and whispers while licking his ear as sensitive with the tip of her tongue. ''Yugi-kun, ready for the main event Nya?''

This was the moment that Yugi feared causing him to yell uneasily. ''W-WAIT, we can't-''

He's stopped on his words as Ichigo grabs something from under the cough she kept hidden and this caused Yugi to blink. It was a box of condoms, pink ones. The tricolor head eyes the box awkwardly as he slowly begins speaking again. ''… When did you have those?''

Ichigo grins happily that Yugi has the best sister. During the party before she got the chance to open her presents, Jenny pulled her away and gave her gift to her in secret. At first Ichigo was reacting the same way Yugi was but Jenny stated that she had a feeling she and her little brother would one day, maybe today, commence the act of love so they should at least be prepared for anything.

''Hmm Jenny-san's birthday gift to me because she had a feeling I might ask you to flower me. She really wants us to be protective though before we decide to take the next step.'' She explains this to Yugi who is left startled that his sister did this. Like… this is the greatest thing his sister has ever done for him and he doesn't know how to even thank it to her.

'' _Thank you Nee-san._ '' Yugi tells himself with a big smile on his face for this gift. Ichigo giggles as she asks him pulling out a condom package. ''So shall we?''

Yugi stares at the package really confused as Ichigo hands it to him. He continues to stare rather puzzle by this nothing compare to when he stares at his Duel Monster cards or a reading the instructions for a game. He shrugs it tearing open the package and now he's really more confused.

''Um…'' He utters staring at the strange, latex-like plastic. Ichigo blinks a little taken back watching him trying to put it over his member like a coat but in this case to make sure his cum doesn't enter her womanhood. Yugi grunts, having an unease expression never feeling anything like this before.

''Feels strange, but it's better than nothing.'' He expresses knowing this is necessary to prevent pregnancy.

''R-ready then Nya?'' Ichigo asks him with a shiver-like tone wondering if she can go through with this. Yugi however nods determined to please the girl he loves responding. ''Ready!''

Ichigo gulps positioning herself on her back, having her front faced Yugi. He smirks gently spreading her legs and sees the lovely juice of Ichigo's pussy. He carefully positions his member to her womanhood and decides before he puts himself into her he rubs her womanhood with his member ever so gently. Ichigo blushes feeling the sensation, purring how nice this feels.

Yugi giggles explaining himself. ''Sorry, don't want to hurt you before I thrust it all the way in.''

''I-I know that Nya… but I can take it Yugi-kun. Do it.''

He just nods grabbing her tights. Taking a moment to adjust, he finally thrusts his cock into her pussy. Ichigo widens her instantly, letting out a painful scream. ''AaahhhHHHHAAAA!''

''Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi calls out scared that he may have hurt her. Gritting her teeth as her cate fangs are shown, Ichigo tries to be strong never experiencing anything like this before. She panics wrapping her arms around Yugi digging her fingernails into him though he tries not to scream to comfort her.

It was even tighter in there than the butthole. Ichigo pants heavily, trying to not let this pain break her or harm her Yugi.

''I-I'm fine Nya! Continue!'' Ichigo begs of him with a strong face not wanting this to stop. She has to get used to this if she and Yugi can be together. Yugi eyes her and nods wanting the same. Ichigo prepares herself smiling.

He proceeds to thrust again into Ichigo's pussy. She grits her teeth feeling herself losing her identity as a girl into becoming a woman. Soon this sensation changes from pain into pleasure. Ichigo drools how much better Yugi's rod felt in her that even her carving, wet pussy wanted more. She wasn't the only one as Yugi struggles to control himself from pummeling into her like a caged animal in love with his mate in the other side. He never reacted like this before but he does know this; he's enjoying it and so was his Strawberry Kitten with the lewd expression of joy on her face.

'' _OH GOD THIS IS INCREDIBLE!_ '' Yugi yells in his head never believing he would like this as much as right now. He can feel his pussy tightening up but begging to be pummeled more.

'' _THIS IS AMAZING NYA!_ '' Ichigo yells also in her own head loving this just as much as her boyfriend. She can feel his member growing and wanting to get in deeper.

The two soon stare at the other's eyes and blush warmly, holding onto the other's hands.

''I love you so much Nya. I want us to always be happy.'' Ichigo says as her warm brown eyes stares at Yugi's bright purple eyes. He blushes answering back. ''I'll always make you happy and satisfied you Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo smiles getting an idea and lifts up her pinkie finger. She suggests to Yugi holding her pinkie in front of him. ''Then let's promise it Nya.''

Yugi smiles back liking that idea. He lifts up his own pinkie finger and crosses it over Ichigo's, making the promise. ''Forever and ever.''

The red cherry head purrs joyfully nodding. Yugi stares at her, not sure he's ever felt like this to another girl that wasn't Anzu and not afraid or shy to admit it. Maybe it's because they already met, or how well they get along or understand the feelings of the people around them. Whichever the reason… he has to admit it to himself what he feels for her is true and not a mistake. Like Atem once told him… it's time he reveals what's in his heart.

''… I love you.'' Ichigo is suddenly and completely frozen up, taken by surprise by the three words Yugi had just said to her. She stares at the confident, kind face Yugi had on. Smiling, he repeats himself not going to turn his back on his heart. ''I love you, Ichigo Momomiya.''

''…'' Silence is all that remain in the living room other than the small noises of Yugi's member inside Ichigo's womanhood. The cat girl just stares at him not even sure what to say… no, rather, the surprise to finally hear those words. Words his kid self once told her. Crying a bit out of this joy, Ichigo responds blushing rosy cheeks. ''I love you even more, Yugi Mutou Nya!''

She suddenly hugs him close, letting her tears drip on his face. Yugi blushes hugging her back, not wanting either of them to forget this moment.

Ichigo giggles oddly wrapping her legs around his waist. Yugi blinks but then gets the message smirking. He resumes thrusting into her womb which was even easier with the legs out of the way. She purrs feeling herself going to melt as she screams joyfully. ''THIS IS EVEN BETTER NYA!''

Yugi giggles staring at her face and kisses her. Ichigo blushes kissing him back. The two felt they were now one with the other, wanting nothing more but to make each other and their love happier.

Just then Yugi freezes up looking down and sees the nuts of his member shaking as well as the bottom half of his appendage wobbling in Ichigo. He knew what this feeling was eyeing Ichigo licking his cheek.

''Ready Ichigo-kun?'' He asks her calmly. Ichigo blinks just noticing the shaking down there. Gulping a bit, she nods responding. ''Ready… Yugi-kun…''

He smiles holding her hand. Ichigo blushes holding his other hand.

''Together.'' Both of them said at the same time as they lock lips and kiss passionate like never before. They wrap themselves, both their sweaty bodies sticking to the other as he pummels even deeper than before. The cat girl purrs feeling it happening as she kisses him back drooling.

On cue Yugi's cock explodes the creamy cum that was caught by the condom but it didn't change that the two had an orgasm.

''NNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!'' Ichigo screams smiling never imagining this felt so wonderful, so amazing. This was better than any cake or pizza ever. Probably tops the time she leaps over the rooftops as Mew Ichigo. Maybe it could be even better without a condom in the way but she knew when that day happens; it's the day she and Yugi will finally be together as a family. Till that day happens, she's happy just getting feeling.

It was finally over as they drop heavily on the soaked couch. Thankfully the couch is covered in a blanket from the party of earlier and not stained or else Ichigo's parents would have a lot to question their daughter and not at all friendly. Yugi slowly pulls out his cock, shrunk a bit, as a mountain of cum was inside the condom, not one drop spill into Ichigo's pussy. Regardless, the two were no longer virgins.

Yugi and Ichigo pant heavily both out of breathe, energy and covered in sweat. Ichigo lays her head over Yugi's chest; both having expressions of satisfaction and pure heavenly joy written all over their faces.

They breathe moving their eyes to look at the other and just smile at the other extremely tired they were. So they cuddle the other to recover the energy they wasted.

After a while, Ichigo stretches her arms shouting so loud that she wanted the whole world to know. "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER NYA!''

Yugi just chuckles petting her cat ears in respond. Ichigo purrs loving that as she rubs her head all over her boyfriend's warm chest. He blushes never imagining what Jonouchi or Honda said about sex being the best… was actually that. But it's no doubt the greatest when mating with the one you love. For Yugi, having his Strawberry Kitten with him is all he needs to know mating is the best.

''So your birthday isn't far from mines right Nya?'' Ichigo suddenly asks him giggling. Yugi eyes her and actually laughs cuddling her. Ichigo giggles again joyfully cuddling him back. She eyes the condom filled with Yugi's cum and smirks leaning her head towards it.

Yugi watches and turns red seeing her bite a small piece of the condom off with her cat-like tooth and begins drinking from it as careful as she possibly was, using her tongue as well. The tricolor moans trying not to collapse off the couch, actually grabbing on Ichigo's ass, as his precious cat girl drinks playfully with the white cream entering her mouth, not letting a single drop escape her.

Ichigo moans happily how nice it tastes, mixing well with her strawberry juices. She soon finishes it all and purrs licking her lips not expecting it to taste so good. Yugi watched her do this and not sure why but he wants to satisfy her even more.

''So…'' Yugi begins asking but before she could say almost as if reading his mind, Ichigo answers with a naughty grin. ''Round 2 Nya?''

Yugi just smirks actually hoping she would say that as he kisses her neck playfully. Ichigo giggles extending towards the light switch with her cat tail and turns it off wanting their time alone to be private just for the two of them. After all, they were in love.

* * *

Thank you for all reading this and please leave your comments down below.

QUESTIONS:

Why did I do this? I need to spread the love I have for YugixIchigo, # _ **Empathyshipping**_ , because THIS WORKS and it is not poisonous! I will say this… Masaya is… a good boyfriend for Ichigo… to an extent. Kish is poison being a male Yandere, plus he has issues, and Ryou is a strange bad mix with Ichigo. For Yugi… Anzu loves Atem and yet she cares but also really loves Yugi… but yea. As I've made it clear over and over: Yugi and Ichigo have similar traits, they love their friends, they both are willing to risk their lives for the better good, they both are positive and across their differences (Yugi being more shy while Ichigo is more peppy, he likes games while she loves shopping, Yugi can't eat sweets and Ichigo loves them) and most importantly is that they understand the people around them aka Empathy, they just seem to have a good mix. DENIED IT. I dare you! You have no proof that Yugi wouldn't like Ichigo if given the chance, the same for Ichigo to Yugi. Let's say the both were in their canon forms… Ichigo would admire how heroic Yugi would be (if going through what he learned from Atem) while Yugi would smile seeing Ichigo happy. Also Yugi would honestly get horny with Ichigo in her Mew form and Ichigo would honestly like that. Only problem is their ages... which I guess... can be fixed if Ichigo was older like her English Dub counterpart.

Why did I made a new story and not continue it in the same Volume as this scene takes place? Well since I don't want DKR to be removed or worst my account in danger of getting removed due to this… I'm putting it as a new story with warning that it is MA-Rating and also made an account in Archive of Our Own, also going as DragonKnight15. You can look it up. I also have **Mistletoe for Two** , my Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ONE-SHOT there too.

Will I do more Empathyshipping Chapters? I had plans to make a canon story on what-if Yugi met Ichigo when they were in the same worlds but older… I'm working the details; don't know if I'll ever make it but if not, I will do more Passion Chapters for their DKR versions to strength their relationship, in more ways WINK-WINK ;).

Will I do other chapters based on other characters having sex/mating? Well I was thinking about it… not sure. Maybe not due to how much I have to work on with regular DKR. If anyone reading this is interested to do shipping sex scenes, I'll welcome it and make another story based on the other characters mating with their beloved… of the choice in DKR. That means sadly no NarutoxSakura or IchigoxRukia. Yea… sorry. But honestly to avoid that, I'll do only sort of OC pairing or strange pairings you guys will see later on in DKR.

How long will this story run? Not sure, but I know as long as DKR runs.

Can we ask for scenarios Yugi and Ichigo can do in this story? Example: A type of mating, requests. Um sure… no pregnancy though. OH… you know why. Also no Gore or Deaths. This follows DKR canon, so no.

Well that's all. I hope you all enjoyed the first Passion of DKR Empathy, _**#EmpathyShipping**_. You will get more soon enough. In fact, EmpathyShipping 2 will appear soon-ish, not sure if it will be based on a chapter in Volume 4 or before. Why don't you guys who read this leave your thoughts and maybe leave me an idea on what the second part of these… lewd stories can be on? It would help me GREATLY!

Leave your comments and see you all later!


End file.
